


Metathesiophobia

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Chivalry, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag: RAW 6/25/18, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He doesn't give hugs. He doesn't like anyone. He's...Elias. The fact he's offering this modicum of comfort meansa lot.She steps into his arms, letting him envelop her in his arms.Italmosthelps.





	Metathesiophobia

**Author's Note:**

> _Metathesiophobia- The Fear of Change_
> 
> Bingo Fill for H/C Bingo Round 9  
> Prompt: _Hug_
> 
> Contains *SPOILERS* for Raw 6/25/18

**_Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear and how to be free from it.  
-Four, Divergent by Veronica Roth (2011) _ **

It's a balmy 68 degrees. The sun's just starting to set and Bayley knows she _should_ enjoy it. This is the prettiest weather she's seen in days, and San Diego is a great city.

Yet, she's too angry...too hurt...too every possible negative feeling to enjoy it. 

This night has been a clusterfuck. She hadn't even wanted to team with Sasha in the first place. She'd tried to say something to Kurt but Kurt brushed her off. 

She could read the meaning behind his words. 

_You need to be an adult. You need to be able to keep your temper. Sasha's harmless. What's the issue?_

She tried to keep that in mind, but she's been through so much. It was enough to drive someone to the brink of madness. Being marked by The Riott Squad. Sasha letting her down time and time again. 

What the hell had Kurt expected to happen? Should she have made up with Sasha, inviting her to a tea party and a game of _Let's All Come In_? 

Well, whatever he wanted, she clearly let him down and now had to go to _mandatory_ counseling- something she clearly didn't need. 

What was a girl to do? 

She needs to do something- anything she can - to calm down. She can't stay this angry. It can't be healthy. She wants to punch someone- break something- anything to make these feelings go away. 

"It isn't worth it," a man's voice says in a singsong. "Don't do it." 

"Who the hell cares..." Bayley spins around, looking for the source of the voice. As she searches the darkness, she hears the soft strum of a guitar. With that one sound, she knew who the voice belonged to. "Elias, we meet again." 

He steps out of the dark corner, his guitar cradled against his chest. He sets it aside, and approaches her. As she silently appraises his behavior, she's surprised when he holds his arms open. 

For once in her life, she's not in the mood for a hug. Hugs can't fix the kind of pain she's in. 

Yet, it's _Elias_. He doesn't give hugs. He doesn't like anyone. He's...Elias. The fact he's offering this modicum of comfort means _a lot_. 

She steps into his arms, letting him envelop her in his arms. 

It _almost_ helps.   
\---  
Bayley's feeling _a little_ better. She's had the chance to grab food, meditate a little bit and just _relax_. 

She wanders the beach, her pink Nikes dangling loose from her hand as her bare toes dig into the sand. The waves crash against the shore, the sky shimmers with the twinkle of stars. 

She can't imagine a more picturesque scene. 

In her meditation, she realizes her fear's the direct cause of a lot of this. She feared standing up to Sasha, not wanting to lose her _only_ friend. That led to her taking as much as she could, until she popped. 

She feared making a move on Elias all those months earlier. He was a grumpy loner. She was...not. She could have taken a chance but...what if he'd rejected her? 

She'd have been sad and it would have made it all weird. 

"Well, imagine finding you here." 

She jumps, her sneakers hitting the sand. She turns, surprised to once again find Elias standing behind her. "Well, following me now?" 

He looks hurt as she squats to pick up her sneakers. After a second, he opens his mouth and speaks. "We just happen to have the same taste in beaches."

She squeezes her eyes shut, regretting her momentary lapse into bitchiness. He just wants to help her and she needs to accept that

He doesn't need to pay because she's in a bad mood. 

"Okay, sorry. I'm rude." She sighs, dusting the sand off her yoga pants. "Have you eaten?" 

"So, you insult me and then, invite me to dinner?" He raises an eyebrow, scratching his chin and staring at the sky. It's clear he's doing everything to give her the idea he's _really_ thinking it over. 

"I already ate but I could always use pie." She shrugs, gesturing to the diners lining the beach. 

"Bayley offering me pie..." Elias gives her a wicked grin. She feels her cheeks grow warm as he stares at her. "I can always go for that." 

"You know what I meant!" she squeaks, staring anywhere but at _him_. She bats at his forearm, ignoring the amused look. 

"Hug?" he asks, opening his arms as though it were a peace offering. 

"Fine," she grumbles, letting him pull her into a tight embrace. When she thinks she isn't looking, she smiles. 

It's the first time she's smiled _all night_.   
\---  
"Did you realize it's already 1 AM?" 

Bayley jerks her head up, brown eyes connecting with green. She thinks she has an early flight but damn if she can remember. 

Oh well. She decides it's best to just pay the penalty, especially considering the bottle and a half of cheap wine she's consumed. 

"I can leave?" She moves as if to stand but the alcohol's already gone to her head. She turns her head as he stops her with a hand to the shoulder. 

"No, stay. I'd be a terrible friend if I let you leave like this." With a gentle hand, he eases her head up so their eyes connect. "Stay here?" 

She glances around the room. There's one bed, an uncomfortable looking chair and that's about it. The _last_ thing she wants is to put him out. 

"I can take the chair." He nods in the direction of the plaid chair. "You take the bed." She opens her mouth, ready to protest when he silences her by a single finger held to her lips. "I won't hear anything about it. Besides, if you agree, we can discuss that _thing_ when you've sobered up." 

She nods, vaguely aware of what he's talking about. All she remembers was sometime near the end of bottle 1, she says 'fuck it' to her fear, tries to kiss him...and he refuses. 

_I knew this was a bad idea._

_Now, now, now- this isn't me saying I'm not interested._

_What's it then?_

_That's me saying I want you to remember it._

_Why?_

_Because I'm *pretty* sure once I kiss you, you're going to be stuck with me for life._

She's also sure he only said that because he's counting on her not remembering. 

Little does he know, she's not THAT kind of drunk. 

He lends her one of his merch shirts. It's so big that it falls to her knees. She doesn't care. It's clean. It smells like him and only serves as a reminder that this isn't some lovely dream.

Finally, with teeth brushed and a bottle of water alongside Advil sent next to her, he tucks her in, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

She knows she'll remember this night for as long as she lives.   
\---  
"So, was last night a date?" 

She's feeling pointedly better after the chaos of yesterday. She's hungover but only slightly. She has a gorgeous man buying her chocolate-peanut butter pancakes and bacon. She's so thrilled that she doesn't even fuss when he finishes his egg whites and starts stealing bites of hers. 

"Dunno." He gives her that grin she finds _absolutely_ infuriating. "Do you want it to be?" 

With her fork poised halfway to the pancakes, she pauses. He wants an answer- that much is obvious. He looks so expectant that she knows any other answer than the one they both know she'll give will break his heart. 

"Well, we might as well." She sets the fork down, shoving the plate to him. "I need to behave and attack my fruit." She nods at the neglected fruit cup. 

"Life is too short to eat fruit," he mumbles, talking through a mouthful of pancake. 

After breakfast ends, she knows they'll need to head their separate way. It's a sad fact but she's happy to know they'll be back together soon. 

The next show's on Friday and they're both booked. 

"So..." Her voice drifts off as she inspects a crack in the concrete. "Do I get my kiss now?" She tilts her head up, waiting to see how he might respond. 

"Well, aren't we being a little forward, Miss Bayley?" He gives her that grin. Only this time, instead of being infuriated, she finds herself _charmed_.

"I've turned a new leaf." She throws her arms up in the air. "Besides, my new leaf resolution is to learn to take risks." 

"Oh- so, I'm a risk now?" He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. As he continues, his grin grows wider. "You're not winning me over right now." 

She drapes her arms around his neck, raising up on tip-toe. "I speak the truth, Sir. I speak the truth." 

His only response is to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss. 

She swears she can feel the Earth move. 

-fin-


End file.
